


Black Butler (preferences & one-shots)

by Yagirlcheetos



Series: My books where you can request a story [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, I’m lowkey kinda sick of tagging, Kids, M/M, Pregnancy, Smut, age-gap, because I tag a lot of things, cuteness, requesting is open, so just read loool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 21:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagirlcheetos/pseuds/Yagirlcheetos
Summary: You can request any kind of story with any character (even if they’re not listed). Anyone can request, male.. female...etc, doesn’t matter to me.





	1. Request Here

If you’re going to request a story, I please ask that you at least answer the ones that are required:

1) name? (Not required)

2) character? (Required)

3) GIFs? (Not required but if yes, clean or dirty?)

4) want to stay anonymous? (Required)

5) (if it’s a smut chapter) kinks? (Not required)

6) appearance? (Not required)

7) would you like me to make an outfit for the story? (Not required)

8) scene/scenario? (Not required)


	2. I am simply one hell of father// Sebastian(f!reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You read the title lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a clean story with just a hint of smut but nothing too dirty. The reader is female.  
> (Y/n)= your name  
> (S/n)= sons name  
> (D/n)= daughter’s name

_Flashback_

_”Sebastian” (y/n) gasped out as her orgasm finally hit her. Powerful tingles spread throughout her body causing her eyes to squeeze shut._

_Sebastian was quick to follow behind her, painting her inner walls white as he finally released._

_They both laid there, panting and sweating. “Let’s get you cleaned up, shall we?” Sebastian stood up and picked his wife/mate up bridal style and brought her to the bathroom._

_He turned on the shower and stepped in with her, quickly washing both of them before turning the water off and drying their wet bodies._

_Sebastian sat (y/n) on the bed and went to grab one of his button up shirts. He quickly slid her arms through the arm-holes and buttoned up the shirt._

_“You’re the best” (y/n) grinned and looked up at her husband, her eyes full of love. Sebastian mirrored her grin and kissed her forehead, “anything for you, my love”_

_(fast forward a week or two)_

_“Sebastian!!” (Y/n) squealed excitedly as she ran out of the room she and Sebastian shared._

_”Mey-Rin, where’s my husband?” (Y/n) asked the red head and she pointed towards Ciels’ office._

_”Sebastiaaaannnn!” She screamed as she barged_ _into the room. She ended up tripping over nothing as she tried to run over to Sebastian._

_The demon rushed over to her, catching her before she fell. “What’s wrong dear? Are you hurt?” His eyes filled with worry._

_”No!” She quickly stood up and handed him a box that was wrapped with orange wrapping paper and a cute white bow on the top._

_”All that commotion... for a present?” Ciels’ annoyed voice spoke up from behind Sebastian._

_Sebastian gently took the box from her hands and unwrapped it, tearing off the wrapping paper and opening the lid._

_Inside was a positive pregnancy test. “Surprise!!” (Y/n) threw her arms up before throwing herself in his._

_Sebastian chuckled quietly before placing the box and test down on the desk. “What’s so funny?” (Y/n) pouted and looked up at the demon._

_”I already knew that you were pregnant... I am a demon, remember?” Sebastian reminded her and placed a kiss on her nose, “it was cute though”._

_Ciel choked on his tea, “pregnant?!” He gasped out between coughs. Sebastian let go of (y/n) and made his way over to Ciel, patting his back gently._

_”Yeah! I can’t wait to see what little Sebastian’s gonna look like” (y/n)’s eyes filled up with joy._

_“What if it’s a girl?” Sebastian looked at his wife. She gasped, “even better! Elizabeth will have someone to have tea parties with” (y/n) said, her voice filled with happiness._

_Both Sebastian and Ciel chuckled at her happiness. They couldn’t understand how she was so pure and happy. She was like a less annoying version of Elizabeth._

_Flashback end_

”(s/n) get back here!” (Y/n) chased her 2 year old son down a hallway. The little boy giggled taking a turn and ended up in the living room where Ciel was having a meeting.

her son was an actual copy of Sebastian, he had light skin, red eyes and raven black hair. (Y/n) was a few seconds behind (s/n), placing her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. 

“(s/n),” (y/n) paused to take a deep breath of air, “give mommy’s clothes back” she finally looked up and noticed all the men who were now staring at her and her child, confused. 

(s/n)’s just giggled and continued to wave around her underwear, his tiny fist flying up and down. 

Sebastian cleared his throat and bent down to pick up his child, “please excuse the interruption, it seems that my wife here is having a hard time with my son. I’ll return shortly, ” Sebastian made his way over to the door.

Once the door was closed, Sebastian let out chuckle. “Is he giving you a hard time dear?” Sebastian tickled his side and smiled when he laughed. 

“Yes, I was trying to get my outfit ready for the ball tonight so I sat him on the bed and gave him a few toys to play with but he decided that my... underwear was more fun than toys” (y/n) explained and Sebastian grinned. 

“How listen here (s/n), you need to stop taking mommys’ clothes. You also need to start listening to her instead of just listening to daddy,” Sebastian told his son and walked with (y/n) back to their bedroom. 

“I do listen to mommy” the little boy pouted and crossed him arms. “I just want to wear mommys mask” he held up her panties and Sebastian now let out a laugh instead of a chuckle.

”that’s not a mask little one,” he booped his nose and gently placed him on the bed. “Give me that and I’ll give you this,” Sebastian held out (s/n)s’ favorite toy. 

(S/n) threw the panties at Sebastian and snatched the toy from him. Seb handed (y/n) back her panties, “how about you be a good boy for mommy while I’m gone,” Sebastian ordered and the little boy nodded.

”You are amazing” (y/n) kissed his lips and Sebastian smirked, “no my lady, I am simply just one hell of a father”


End file.
